The use of flexible sleeves for the protection of cables, hoses and other elongated articles for the purposes above noted is well known. In addition, it is well known to secure the marginal edges of the sleeving material together by means of zipper type fastener elements. A product for this purpose is a sleeve formed of braided monofilament secured together by a zipper type fastener element. Such sleeving is sold by The Bentley-Harris Manufacturing Company under the trademark EXPANDO ZIP and is widely used in automotive as well as other applications, for example, for bundling cables and hoses and the like in an automobile or truck engine compartment. Other types of sleeving available from The Bentley-Harris Manufacturing Company are woven, knitted or braided from materials such as monofilaments of engineered plastic materials, glass fiber, wire and bulky yarns and combinations thereof, depending upon the requirements of the particular application. In addition, other means of fastening sleeves of the type disclosed are known in the art. In addition to the use of zipper type fasteners, these include tongue and groove type elongated flexible plastic fasteners, velcro tapes exposed along the marginal edges of the sleeving material, tape wraps and wire or tape ties. Despite the availability of the foregoing, the need exists for a simple and reliable, relatively low cost system, for closure of a sleeve which will accommodate variations in the diameter of a bundle of elongated articles, such as cables having connectors intermediate their length, while allowing for cable breakouts at points where a cable is required to be connected to a particular instrument or item of equipment.